In The Woods
by I has a bucket
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are training... Alone... What will become of this? God, my first lemon fic.... GUY ON GUY. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DEAL WITH IT.


The first one to start them.... Oh god...

Ugh, this is the first yaoi fic I've done... In fact, I think it's one of the first FANFICS I've done. D:

Ugh, SasuNaru... Lemons... Guy on guy... Don't like, don't read. x.x

I fucking hate writing in full paragraphs. Deal with it.

I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have left. Poor Naru. :c

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a Saturday afternoon in Konoha, and Naruto and Sasuke were working on chakra control. Sakura and Kakashi were out doing... well... we'll restrain ourselves from that train of thought. Naruto and Sasuke were just happy to have some "alone time".

"Sasu-chaaaaaaaan," the blonde whined. "I'm tired..." Sasuke turned and faced his sparring partner, raven coloured hair clinging to his sweat covered face.

"Hn... C'mere, dobe..." the Uchiha waved his hand, beckoning Naruto.

The kitsune smiled. He knew the look on Sasuke's face. The "I don't care if anyone sees us, get your ass over here and fuck me," look. He skipped over to Sasuke, jumping straight into a kiss full of fiery passion, caressing the raven's lips with his tongue, gbegging for entry. Sasuke agreed, moaning slightly into the blonde's mouth as saliva and lips from two turned to one.

Both boys were very aware of the growing bulges in eachother's pants, but were not quite about to take advantage of them. Yet.

Not breaking the kiss, Naruto slid his hand into the Uchiha's shirt, using his fingertips to guide his way past the sleek, toned muscles. He came in contact with a slowly hardening bud, rubbing it with his thumb, causing Sasuke to press his body closer to Naruto's.

Naruto was the one who eventually broke the kiss.

"Sasu-chan, you're my play toy today. Do what I tell you, or Kakashi-sensei and Sakura will know every intimate detail of our lives. Got it, 'tebayo?"

Sasuke nodded, onyx eyes flashing with rage. HE was usually the dominant one, not Naruto! How dare he strip him of his title of seme! He pondered this for a moment, before he felt a slight tugging at his waist. Naruto looked up, smirking.

"I'm gonna make you scream, Sasu-chan..." he growled. Sasuke smiled in return.

"Make this memorable, then." he muttered.

Naruto complied, pulling Sasuke's pants down to his ankles, smirking at the bulge in front of him. He slid down his boxers, running a finger along the Uchiha's erection from base to tip.

"N-Naruto..." he moaned, squirming slightly under the blonde's touch. Naruto smiled up at him, now pumping with his hand.

"Glad you like it..." he licked off the liquid that had begun pooling up in anticipation, fully engulfing Sasuke's manhood, bobbing his head up and down slowly.

"Mm... Ah!" Sasuke laced his fingers in Naruto's hair, bucking his hips. Naruto smiled, licking the slit, and began to hum soundlessly. That drove him wild.

"N-Naruto... I-I-- AH!" he moaned, releasing into the fox boy's mouth. Naruto swallowed it all, grimmacing slightly at the bitted flavour.

"Naruto-kun... Tha-" Naruto cut him off in mid-sentence with a slap to the face.

"You think I'm fucking done yet?" he growled, shoving three fingers into the Uchiha's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, still feeling the impact of his hand on his cheek, but ran his tongue along Naruto's fingers, causing him to bite down on his lip. He slowly pulled his fingers from Sasuke's mouth, letting him lay down on the ground. Naruto kneeled, spreading Sasuke's legs apart.

He smirked, shoving his first finger into Sasuke's entrance. The raven hissed in pain, looking away from Naruto's gaze. Naruto then shoved the second and third fingers in without Sasuke's consent, only to hear a pained gasp in return.

He moved his fingers around, searching for that one spot... The one that would make his soon-to-be-uke scream...

"Ahh! N-Naruto... The fuck _was_ that...?" Sasuke moaned. Naruto smiled, knowing he had found it. He pulled his fingers out, replacing them with something much larger, pushing in fast to get it over with.

Sasuke groaned, whether it was in pain or pleasure, Naruto couldn't tell. He nodded his head slightly for the blonde to continue. Naruto smiled, pulling out halfway, before slamming back in, repeating this movement, hitting the Uchiha's prostate every time.

"Naruto... Ahh.. I-I'm g-- AHH!!" the raven screamed, releasing over his stomach and Naruto's. Sasuke's muscles tightened around Naruto's manhood, causing him to release into Sasuke with a low moan.

Both shinobi, out of breath, snuggled up against eachother, breathing heavily, naked in the forest.

"I love you, Sasu-chan, 'tebayo..." Naruto smiled, back to his normal self.

"Hn..." Sasuke said simply, his way of saying 'I love you to.'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fuck, that was horrible.

x.x

Ugh, it's not even WORTH reviewing!

Don't bother!!!

X.x


End file.
